Użytkownik:Amiiś :3/Delaight
Delaight (z ang. rozkosz)Jej matka cieszyła się, że ją urodziła. Głównie dlatego, że wyrwała się z pracy. (y) - Jednorożec, dawniej mieszkanka małej wioski w pobliżu Canterlotu. Obecnie podróżuje po całej Equestrii, ponieważ praca nie pozwala siedzieć jej w jednym miejscu. Fotografka znanego magazynu modowego. Kucyk użytkowniczki Amiiś :3. Wygląd Sylwetka Delaight jest klaczą o sylwetce w miarę typową dla każdej przeciętnej klaczy. Jednorożka ma lekkie skrzywienie kręgosłupa, (mimo, że w przeszłości było gorzej) to tak na co dzień tego aż tak nie widać. Sierść ma w kolorze bordowym, ale bardziej wpadający w róż, a nie w czerwień. Właśnie nie wiem zbyt co to za kolor. Mam taką ścianę zwie się "żakardowy amarant". Dużo to mówi, nie prawdaż? Oczy Oczy Delight są w ślicznym, pastelowym, różowym kolorze. Kiedyś każda dziewczynka zazdrościła jej tego koloru i Delight sama się zachwycała tym różowym koorkiem, lecz teraz gdy dorosła jest już jej to całkowiecie obojętne. Mimo to, zdarzają się osoby, którym podoba się ów kolor. Rzęsy Delight są krótkie. Ona sama przyznaje, że nie ma ładnych rzęs. Jest ich mało, są cienkie, krótkie. Nie podobają jej się ani trochę. Nie narzeka, mimo to kiedyś często chodziła na różne zabiegi co nic, a nic nie dają. Uznała, że to wyrzucanie pieniędzy w błoto i zaprzestała z wizytami u kosmetyczki. Kto wie czy one może jej tylko szkodziły? Historia Narodziny thumb|Delight po urodzeniu Delaight urodziła się w samym centrum Canterlotu. Jej matka, zawsze zabiegana, pracowała w biurze. Odbierając mnóstwo telefonów, podpisując tonę papierów i pijąc hektolitry kawy spędzała każdy dzień. Aż do pewnego dnia, do którego nie przyszła do pracy. To był dzień porodu Delaight. Klacz pojechała wraz z swoim mężem do szpitala. Szefowa wydzwaniała do niej cały dzień, zostawiła tysiąc wiadomości głosowych, że mama Delaight musiała pójść do biura i prawie nie uciekłaby z tego szpitala. Lecz odprężyła się, mąż przyniósł jej nie kawę, lecz wodę, kazał jej pomyśleć, że w ich rodzinie pojawi się źrebiątko i, że on wszystko załatwi. Podziałało. Klaczy udało się nawet usnąć. Kiedy czasami nie śpi po nocach. Kiedy zasnęła jej mąż wziął jej komórkę i zaczął rozmawiać z szefową. Ta jak się niego wydarła, że nie odbiera telefonów i gdzie się teraz podziewa, a on spokojnie wytłumaczył jej, że żona właśnie rodzi. Więc klacz uspokoiła się, przeprosiła i pogratulowała. Kiedy mąż powiedział jej o rozmowie z kierowniczką ta się kompletnie rozluźniła i powiedziała, że ten dzień będzie najpiękniejszym i najbardziej rozkosznym dniem życia. I urodziła. Dzieckiem okazała się przepiękna klaczka, której mama dała na imię Delaight, właśnie od tego rozkosznego dnia. Klacz miała bordową sierść, różowe oczka, i błękitno-fioletowe włosy. Od razu po porodzie mama postanowiła założyć jej kokardę pod kolor oczek. Jej mąż pojechał do sklepiku z ubrankami i w tej oto kokardzie chodziła całe dzieciństwo. Miała długie rzęsy. Delaight była mądrą klaczką. Miała szybką mowę, choć z czarowaniem już gorzej. Opanowanie jej magii było bardzo długim okresem. Dzieciństwo Delaight nie była łatwym dzieckiem. Całe dzieciństwo to była dla jej matki katastrofa. Nie słuchała się, wyrywała się od mamy, biła swoich kuzynów, szarpała się za włosy, po prostu okropieństwo. Lecz kiedy poszła do przedszkola, mimo, że jej mama była jak najbardziej na nie, patrząc na jej zachowanie, już zacierała ręcę co by tu w pierwszy dzień zrobić. Ale wchodzi do tej sali przedszkolnej i widzi mnóstwo zabawek oraz bardzo grzeczne dzieci. Nikt się nie kłóci, każdy kucyk jest w zgodzie z każdym. A więc czy tylko ona była taka nie miła? Postanowiła dopasować się do "społeczności" przedszkolaków i na dobre jej to wyszło. Od tamtej pory zawsze słuchała się mamusi, a ona nie żałowała, że wysłała Delaight do przedszkola. Lecz z czasem Delaight stawała się zbyt zaborcza ze swoją grzecznością. Zawsze wynosiła swój talerz po jedzonku, bo to był ich obowiązek. Później wszystkie talerze ze stolika, a na samym końcu z całej sali. To było lekka przesada. Kucyki płaczą, bo nie mają swoich talerzy, a Delaight czeka na uśmieszka do dziennika i pochwałę od pani. Ale tego jednego razu zamiast pochwały dostała smutną buźkę. To załamało Delaght. Zaczęła płakać i zanosić się na środku sali. A inne kucyki śmiały się z niej, że jest beksą i lizusem. Od tej pory Delaight nie miała łatwego życia. Podstawówka Do pierwszej klasy Delaight musiała znosić przyzwiska "wazeliniara", "lizus" i inne. Płakała każdego wieczoru. Jej mama nie wiedziała co ma na to poradzić. Delaight po prostu musiała czekać na pierwszą klasę. To było jedyne wyjście. Gdy już poszła starała się być taka "pół na pół". Czyli grzeczna, ale zarazem nie przesadzać. Miła, ale za razem stanowcza. Mądra, ale zarazem nie być kujonem. Z tym ostatnim jej nie wyszło. Okazało się, że ma talent do zapamiętywania, więc spokojnie pamiętała wszystko z lekcji. Delaight poznała nowych przyjaciół, miłych, uprzejmych. Wszyscy lubilli ją w klasie. Wybrali ją nawet na przewodniczącą. Oh, jakie to było wzruszenie dla Delight! Jaki obowiązek! Lecz w drugim półroczu doszła do klasy nowa pegazica. Wydawała się Delaight znajomo. Czyżby to ta wstrętna klacz, która nazwała ją wazeliniarą? Tak, to właśnie ona. Delaight mało para z uszu nie poleciała. Pegazica zaczęła znowu ją przezywać i powiedziała wszystkim o tym co było w przedszkolu. Jednorożka próbowała się bronić, mówiąc, że to stare czasy, że się zmieniła, ale kucyki i tak zaczęły się śmiać. Dawniej to by już wybuchła płaczem, ale teraz opanowała się, podeszła do jednej klaczki, która się nie śmaiła i zapytała, czy ona jej wierzy. Okazało się, że klacz chodziła z nią również do przedszkola, ale wcześniej jej nie zauważyła, gdyż była cichą osobą. Okazało się, że wierzy. Miała na imię Obliging. Zaprzyjaźniły się. Delaight znowu była szanowana w klasie, a pegazica dalej nie znalazła sobie przyjaciela. Rok później przeniosła się do innej klasy. Lecz na przerwach Delaight widzi ten jej wzrok. Coś okropnego. Gimnazjum Delaight oropnie obawiała się gimnazjum. Podstawówka była w miarę spokojna, lecz co będzie w gimnazjum? W gimnazjum nie dostała się do klasy, do której bardzo chciała, mianowicie do matematycznej i poszła do ogólnej. To ją załamało. Zwłaszcza, że Obliging się dostała. Płakała cały tydzień. Próbowała się ogarnąć długi czas, lecz nic z tego. Daleight na szczęście trafiła to klasy w miarę miłymi kucykami. Niestety ograniczyła swoje kontakty z przyjaciółką. Nie odzywały się do siebie już wcale. Zawiodła się na niej. Tylko jedna klaczka w klasie nie przypadła jej do gustu. Pegazica, która była najpopularniejsza w szkole. Najlepiej się ubierała, naukę miała w nosie, no i każdy chciał się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Miała bogatego tatusia. Delaight nie pochodziła z biednej rodziny, jej mama miała dobrą pracę. Miała trochę oryginalnych rzeczy, ale nie tyle co Precious, gdyż tak miała na imię ów klacz. Ona mogła kupić sobie wszystko co tylko chciała. Dosłownie. Przyjaciółce na urodziny kupiła iPhone'a, a sama ma ich z 5. Przyjaciółce oczywiście w cudzysłowie. Przyjaciółki zmienia jak rękawiczki. Na jej niekorzyść tak naprawdę. Jedna klacz raz jej się przyliże, a ona myśli, że to "Best Friend Forever!!!!111oneoneone". Lecz nie. Idą na zakupy. Ta kupuje jej co tylko chce, a później wraca do swojej przyjaciółki. Delaight zrobiło się jej bardzo żal, mimo, że nie znosiła jej jak psa, to dała jej szansę. Podeszła do niej, a ona zamiast jak zwykle zapytać każdej klaczy, która do niej podejdzie czy pójdą na zakupy, zapytała czego chce i niech od niej się odczepi. Zaczęły później rozmawiać, zaprzyjaźniły się. Każdy zazdrościł Delaight. Jak taka kujonka mogła zaprzyjaźnić się z Precious?! Jak widać przeciwieństwa się przyciągają. Delaight nie chiała od niej żadnych prezentów, jak już coś dostawała to prosiła o jak najbardziej skromne, lecz pegazicy to nie wychodziło. Jednorożka zaczęła udzielać jej korepetycji i Precious zaczęła uczyć się świetnie. Oby dwie się cieszą, że na siebie trafiły. Jak widać - prawdziwych przyjaciół poznaje się w biedzie. Liceum Kiedy Delight wybierała się do liceum Precious miała oceny na tyle dobre by wybrać się do tego dobrego co ona. Nie były takie jak ma jednorożka, ale jak na nią to i tak sukces. Kiedy wywiesili listę, że dziewczyny się dostały, były bardzo ucieszone. Trafiły do klasy z Obling. To jaką ją zobaczyła Delight było straszne. Kiedyś śliczna, skromna, o jasnych włosach, a teraz czarne włosy, mocny make-up, masa kolczyków i jakieś tatuaże. Okropieństwo! Jednorożka nie chciała myśleć jakie towarzystwo miała w gimnazjum. Co prawda były w tym samej szkole, tylko w innej klasie, ale prawie nigdy Obling nie widywała. Czyżby ją unikała? Czy może wagarowała? Okazało się to drugie. Olbling olała szkołę na maxa. Zaczęła wagarować, zachowywała się wulgarnie (aż strach pomyśleć, jak dostała się do tak dobrej klasy). Precious zdzwiwiła się, że Delight miała tak okropne towarzystwo. Delaight również się zdziwiła. Dziewczyny przeżyły jakoś całe liceum. Precious na 3,4, a Delight jeszcze awentualnie na 5. Olbling nie zdała pierwszej klasy, więc później miały ją z głowy. Maturę obie napisały pozytywnie i obie wybrały się na studia. Ale tu już się rozdzieliły. Delight okropnie zainteresowała medycyna, natomiast Precious poszła na ekonomię. I tu zaczął się problem, gdyż obie miały na ów ekonomię się wybrać. Ale Delight uznała, że jej już to nie kręci. Zmieniła zdanie, ot tak. Przyjaciółki się pokłóciły, a później doszły do wniosku, że nie ma się o co awanturować, tylko na klatę przyjąć wiadomość. Gdyż Precious wyjeżdża całkiem nie daleko, do Canterlotu, a Delight do Los Pegasus. Obiecały sobie, że będą do siebie często przyjeżdżać. I tą obietnicę jak najbardziej dotrzymują. Umiejętności Śpiew Delaight jako tako śpiewać umie. W chórze szkolnym śpiewała, nigdy solistką nie była i nigdy nie miała zamiaru wiązać przyszłości z muzyką. Jej głos nadaje się tylko w grupie. Nigdy jakoś szczególnie nie przejmowała się śpiewaniem. Jak dostała jakąś piątke z muzyki, to ok, fajnie. Chór po prostu podnosił jej średnią, która i tak była już wysoka. Był raz w tygodniu i jakoś mieścił się w jej bardzo napiętym grafiku. Czasami Delaight nie miała czasu nawet podrapać się po nosie. Kiedy pewnego razu koleżanka z klasy zaproponowała jej nagranie cover'u i wrzucenie do intercetu, to Delaight od razu powiedziała nununu, że nie chce, gdyż najnormalniej w świecie się wstydzi i nie umie tego robić. Później nie zawracała jej już głowy. Chociaż tam głęboko w serduszku Delight zawsze chciała być piosenkarką, mimo, że nigdy tego nikomu nie mówiła, bo było to dle niej wstydliwe. Trochę taki obciach. Ze śpiewem u Delight jest tak prawie tak samo, jak u Angel's Voice, więc niec dziwnego, jeśli zobaczycie podobieństwo ;) Przypisy